Charter of Kronos
Charter of Kronos Preamble: We, the founders of Kronos, hereby forge this charter to serve as a guide to our future generations. We create this document so that they may know our intent and understand our principles. May they forever remember that we came together, as equal nations, and created this bond to promote prosperity, brotherhood, strength, and sovereignty. Article I: Application & Membership Any ruler may apply for membership to Kronos, so long as said ruler has released his pledge to any and all former alliances and is not currently engaged in wars with, or condemned to ZI by, an alliance. Clause I: Process To apply for membership to Kronos, a nation's ruler must present himself to the official forums of the alliance, located at "http://www.cn-kronos.com/". Upon arrival, ruler must fill out the proper documentation, as specified, and present it for review. Ruler must then present himself to the official IRC channel of the alliance, located at "#Kronos", and speak with a designated government official, notifying them of his intent. Upon review, the government will determine whether or not said ruler meets the alliances initial requirements, as listed below, and either approve or deny the initial application. If the application is approved, the ruler will be given an applicant mask on our forums and begin an interview process to last no longer than 7 days. This interview will be conducted by the general membership of the alliance as well as by the government, and is to serve as a method to better understand the applicant's intelligence, motives, passion, maturity, and history. At the end of the interview process, the general membership will be convened to vote on the applicant's eligibility. This vote shall not exceed 72-hours and all non-votes will be counted as Abstain. If said applicant receives a super majority vote, defined as greater than sixty-six percent, in their favor, their application will be approved and they will be masked as an initiate of the alliance, allowing them access to all benefits that come with said position. Upon joining Kronos, applicant agrees to follow the ideals and policies set forth by this charter and by that of the government, and understands he is releasing partial sovereignty of his nation to the alliance for the better good of the alliance as a whole. Clause II: Requirements All applicants must meet the following requirements as determined by the alliance: * High level of activity on IRC * High level of activity on the Forum * High level of maturity * High level of intellect * High level of passion In addition, said applicant must also successfully pass a thorough background check to be conducted by the Harbinger of Prosperity. Clause III: Membership Ranks Kronos will use the following ranks to establish it's memberships hierarchy: * Patriarch The elected leader of Kronos. The Patriarch has supreme power over all matters not specifically allocated elsewhere by this document. * Ancient Consists of any ruler in the general membership of the alliance who is not a government official, but has served the alliance for a period greater than 60 days, has met and maintained the requirements of membership, and has been promoted by the Council. Those in this body are eligible for election or appointment to a government capacity, as designated in Article III of this charter. * Elder Consists of any ruler in the general membership of the alliance who has been promoted by consensus of the Council from the rank of Initiate. After having been in Kronos for a period of no less than 60 days, an Elder is eligible for promotion to the rank of Ancient. Those in this body are eligible for appointment to a government capacity, but are not eligible to run for election. * Initiate Consists of any ruler who has been accepted into Kronos having met all the requirements of membership and been approved by the general membership, but has not met the eligibility requirements to be promoted to Elder. An initiate may be promoted to Elder at any time once they have been accepted into the ranks of Kronos. Those in this body are not eligible for appointment to a government capacity, nor are they eligible to run for election. * Applicant Consists of any one not of the general membership who has petitioned an application for review by the council and is interviewing for membership to the alliance. Article II: Government Structure The government of Kronos shall consist of 3 main divisions, each serving the alliance in it?s own unique capacity, however shall work as one when needed. Each member of the government is allowed to staff his division as he sees fit, however these staff members hold no increased power in alliance decisions and are not members of the council. Clause I: Patriarch One member selected from the membership as described in Article III of this charter, that shall serve a term of 4 months. The Patriarch is responsible for the executive procedures involved in running the alliance, and is the final voice on all matters that are not specifically allocated elsewhere in this charter. These responsibilities include, but are not limited to the declaration of defensive wars, attending negotiations on the alliance’s behalf, the appointment and removal of the Harbingers, general management of the membership (including the demotion of members) and the acceptance of peace not involving reparations larger than 5% of alliance’s stock of the resource. An order given by the Patriarch that does not violate this charter must be followed in a timely manner. At any time, the Patriarch can be removed by a supermajority (67%) weighted vote of the membership, or by a unanimous vote of the Harbingers. Clause II: Harbinger of Light One member selected from the general membership by the Patriarch, serving until removed or until he feels he is no longer the most qualified for the position. The Harbinger of Light is responsible for all facets of foreign affairs that are not specifically allocated elsewhere by this charter. The Harbinger of Light has the power to appoint assistants at their discretion. The Harbinger of Light can be removed at any point by a supermajority (67%) weighted vote of the membership or by the Patriarch. Clause III: Harbinger of War One member selected from the general membership by the Patriarch, serving until removed or until he feels he is no longer the most qualified for the position. The Harbinger of War is responsible for all facets of the alliance military affairs that are not specifically allocated elsewhere by this charter. The Harbinger of War has the power to appoint assistants at their discretion. The Harbinger of War can be removed at any point by a supermajority (67%) weighted vote of the membership or by the Patriarch. Clause IV: Harbinger of Prosperity One member selected from the general membership by the Patriarch, serving until removed or until he feels he is no longer the most qualified for the position. The Harbinger of Prosperity is responsible for all facets of the alliance internal affairs that are not specifically allocated elsewhere by this charter. This includes but is not limited to the running of elections, aid programs, alliance tech deals, recruiting, training of new members, maintenance of nation guides, mass-messaging of alliance members, timely promotion of alliance members, and inter- and outer-alliance trade. The Harbinger of Prosperity has the power to appoint assistants at their discretion. The Harbinger of Prosperity can be removed at any point by a supermajority (67%) weighted vote of the membership or by the Patriarch. Clause V: The Membership The membership consists of all accepted members of the alliance. The membership is responsible for the upkeep of the community of Kronos, and is expected to participate in all votes unless prior notice of inactivity is given. Absence from three consecutive votes is grounds for demotion. A supermajority weighted vote of the membership is required for the removal of government members and the declaration of an offensive war. A majority (51%) weighted vote of the membership is required for acceptance of a new member and the signing of a treaty. Article III: Elections Elections are a vital part of the alliance, and are a way of giving a voice to all rulers who have pledged their nation to the alliance. Clause I: Weighted Votes For the purposes of all decisions that go to an alliance-wide vote, a weighted system will be used. The system shall be as follows: * Patriarch, Council, and Ancient: 2 votes per member * Elder: 1 vote per member * Initiate: 0 votes per member * Applicant: 0 votes per member Clause II: Timeline Each Patriarch will serve a 4 month term, as designated in Article II. One week prior to the end of the Patriarch’s term, the Harbinger of Prosperity shall open nominations for 48 hours, in which any Ancient member may notify the alliance of his intent to run for the Patriarch’s position. At the close of nominations, each candidate shall create a Candidacy Thread, where he will give his platform and answer questions from the general membership. After 48 hours from the opening of discussion, the Harbinger of Prosperity shall begin the election, allowing each ruler to cast his weighted vote for the candidate of his choice. The voting period shall last 48 hours, and upon closing, the weighted votes shall be counted and the winner announced. The next 24 hours shall be spent familiarizing the candidate with his new post, facilitating a seamless transition of power. Article IV: Founding Principles The following are hereby established as the values of the alliance henceforth. Clause I: We are Family Family fights, family protects, family nurtures. We promote open and honest discussion inside our walls and encourage our members to voice their opinion in an open and constructive manner. However, when a discussion has ended, we will move on and have a beer together. Clause II: We are Courteous We understand that those outside our family are to be treated with respect and in a courteous manner. While we may not agree on a topic, we will maintain a high level of professionalism and not insult, berate, or troll - ally or enemy. Clause III: We are Sovereign At no point in time will we succumb to pressure or control from any outside force. Any attempt to violate our sovereignty will be seen as an act of war and will be handled as such. Clause IV: We are Forgiving We do not believe in the issuance of any form of permanent or eternal ZI Clause V: We are United An attack on any ruler?s nation in the general membership of the alliance is considered an attack upon our alliance as a whole, and will be treated as such. Any attack upon our alliance is considered a threat to our sovereignty and will result in the launching of nuclear weapons at our discretion. Clause VI: We are Reserved While we will allow our general membership to tech-raid if they so choose, they are not to raid any member of another alliance that consists of more than 15 members, or any alliance with 15 or less members that is under a protectorate. Any ruler in our general membership who chooses to raid, understands he does so at his own risk and we are not obligated to protect him should he bite off more than he can chew. Clause VII: We are Disciplined Each member, by joining the alliance, agrees to follow and honor this charter above all else. Each will follow the orders of his leaders and follow proper procedures when presented with a conflict or problem. Clause VIII: We are Guided Our morals act as our compass and will guide us as we navigate the future. Our leaders, at no time, should compromise the principles of the alliance, as doing so will be considered treason. Clause IX: We are Fair In times of peace and in times of war, we value an ethic of reciprocity. As such, we shall not violate the sovereignty of any alliance by imposition of governing influence or of any standard requiring the cancellation of treaties or the destruction of wonders or improvements. Article V: Amendments & Addendums Any nation's ruler, of the general membership, may propose an amendment or addendum to the charter for discussion by the alliance. If, after lengthy discussion, the alliance views it as a favorable addendum, it will go to an alliance wide super-majority vote. If the addendum is passed, the council shall add it to the charter. Article VI: Mergers and Disbandment At any point, should the alliance come to a point where it, as a whole, is considering to merge or disband, it shall go to a super-majority vote before the entire alliance, using the weighted system. Category:Kronos Kronos